1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device having an interconnecting circuit board and a method of manufacturing such a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates a top view of a semiconductor device 8 comprising a multichip conventional integrated circuit having a plurality of bipolar transistors.
Two semiconductor chips 10a and 10b are disposed on an island 11 of electrically conductive material which is connected to a lead frame by four support pins 12. Several inner leads 13 are disposed around island 11. A plurality of bonding wires 16 provide interconnecting functions. A circuit board 14 is disposed between semiconductor chips 10a and 10b and on island 11. A plurality of electrically conductive electrode pads 15 are disposed about the perimeter of semiconductor chips 10a and 10b and on circuit board 14. Bonding wires 16a are each electrically connected between one of pads 15 and an adjacent one of inner leads 13. Other bonding wires 16b are each electrically connected between one of the pads 15 on chips 10a and 10b facing circuit board 14 and one of the pads 15 on circuit board 14. Bonding wires 16a and 16b need to be short and should avoid touching undesired components. Thus bonding wires 16a and 16b are electrically connected to only neighboring portions of chips 10a , 10b and board 14. Island 11, semiconductor chips 10a and 10b, circuit board 14, support pins 12, bonding wires 16a and 16b, and inner leads 13 are encapsulated by molded resin or encapsulated by a ceramic package.
In a conventional semiconductor device 8 as shown in FIG. 1, if there is need for electrically connecting an inner lead 13a which is disposed on the left side of FIG. 1 and an electrode pad 15a which is disposed on the right side of semiconductor chip 10b, a long bonding wire 16 is needed. However, a long bonding wire may connect undesired components, so that desired circuit functions may be disturbed. Therefore, long connections between one of the inner leads and one of the electrically connecting electrode pads are not achieved. Thus, in such conventional techniques, inner circuit elements of the semiconductor chips are designed such that there is no need to electrically connect the distant circuit elements. Moreover, the inner circuit elements of the semiconductor chips 10a and 10b must be redesigned frequently in order to accommodate placement of inner leads.